


Small Obsessions

by gemoprod



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemoprod/pseuds/gemoprod
Summary: У Джареда фетиш.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Small Obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/201578) by [dragonspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell). 



Джаред одержим. Совсем чуть-чуть, и его одержимость довольно специфическая, но она регулярно вспыхивает, догоняет его, доводит до безумия, пока он, наконец, не позволяет себе отдаться ей. Иначе она будет крутиться в его голове как торнадо, разрушая любые попытки сосредоточиться на чем-либо.

Джаред любит ноги Дженсена. Конктретно он любит их кривизну, особенно когда Дженсен надевает свои узкие джинсы, которые подчёркивают небольшой наружный изгиб. Он любит их еще сильнее, когда Дженсен носит одни лишь боксеры, когда он неслышно, на цыпочках, ходит по дому, его волосы взъерошены после сна, его глаза еще не сфокусированы, когда он, рассеянно почёсывая живот, отправляется на поиски кофе. Джаред утром всегда бодрый, тем лучше он может оценить эту незащищённую версию Дженсена. Именно на Дженсена он смотрит сейчас и чувствует, как выходит за рамки разумного, когда его взгляд прослеживает широкие линии плеч Дженсена, тонкую линию его позвоночника, опускается на его задницу, а потом стремительно падает вниз, чтобы посмотреть на манящий изгиб ног.

Джаред просто хочет вернуть Дженсена обратно в постель и самому усесться между его ног, позволяя им обернуться вокруг себя, потому что они, очевидно, были созданы для этого, и слиться с ним, жестко и быстро, заставляя его потерять рассудок. Вот когда Джаред любит ноги Дженсена больше всего — когда они сцеплены вокруг его талии, а сам он глубоко внутри тёплого и готового тела Дженсена.

И Джаред не виноват, что он пропустил тихое бормотание друга. Что был слишком занят, слушая невысказанные обещания, что давали ему голые ноги Дженсена. Он хочет провести ладонями по икрам Дженсена, ощущать покалывание волос, пока он движется к его бедрам и разводит их еще шире. Он так увлекается мыслями об этом, что не сразу замечает, что Дженсен смеётся над ним.

Дженсен прислоняется к кухонному столу, упираясь задницей о край, скрещивает руки и ноги, и, посмеиваясь, смотрит на Джареда. 

— Ты точно проснулся? — спрашивает он тихо. Дженсен, который выглядит, будто он по-прежнему еще в постели, тёплый, идеально подходящий для того, чтобы Джаред перевернул и вошёл в него, не имеет права задавать этот вопрос.

— А ты? — отзывается Джаред. Попытка вышла слабой, но лучше у Джареда не получилось бы — Дженсен переступает с ноги на ногу, предоставляя Джареду новый ракурс для рассматривания, и он не может не заметить, как приподнялся член Дженсена, натягивая его боксеры, и не может теперь отвлечься от желания исследовать их.

— Нет, — отвечает Дженсен со спокойной улыбкой. Его руки опускаются на столешницу. — Но все-таки встал.

Джаред облизывает губы и подходит ближе. Приближаться к Дженсену, когда он находится в той стадии полусна между первым утренним действием и первой чашкой кофе — опасная штука, но Джаред полагает, что сегодня у него довольно хорошие шансы. 

— Я думаю, тебе стоит вернуться в постель, — шепчет он, останавливаясь прямо напротив Дженсена, заставляя его отклонить голову и с улыбкой встретить взгляд Джареда.

— Правда? — спрашивает Дженсен.

Ладони Джареда парят над его голыми руками, но не касаются, просто впитывают тепло его тела. Джаред расставил ноги вокруг скрещенных ног Дженсена, заставляя его сильнее опереться на столешницу. Один небольшой толчок, и его вставший член, запертый в джинсовую ткань, упрется в мягкую кожу живота Дженсена. 

— Да, — говорит Джаред, — думаю, я должен тебе помочь.

Дженсен протягивает руку и сжимает бедра Джареда, пальцами проскальзывая под пояс его свободных джинсов. 

— И как ты мне поможешь? — шепчет он, притягивая Джареда ближе. Джаред резко вдыхает, когда его кожа вступает в контакт с телом Дженсена, его бёдра невольно подаются вперед.

— Я помогу тебе вернуться ко сну, — отвечает он и его голос срывается в хриплый рык, он кладет ладони на руки Дженсена, удерживая его на месте, упираясь своими большими пальцами в его твердый бицепс, — трахая тебя до тех пор, пока ты не устанешь настолько, передумаешь вставать из постели.

Дженсен подаётся вперед. Похоже ему нравится перспектива. Он осторожно опускает к себе голову Джареда, чтобы поцеловать, и его язык настойчиво требует входа. Джаред низко стонет и отвечает на поцелуй, позволяя Дженсену вести с ленивой настойчивостью, пока одна из его рук забирается Джареду под рубашку.

Они стояли и целовались бы еще бог знает сколько времени, если бы Джаред не потерял терпение. Он рычит и тянет Дженсена подальше от кухонного стола. 

— Давай вернемся в постель. 

Дженсен смеётся и позволяет вытащить себя из кухни в коридор.

Когда они добираются до спальни, Дженсен останавливается на мгновение, прямо перед кроватью, руками зарываясь в волосы Джареда и настойчиво держит его на месте в течение нескольких грубых, требовательных поцелуев, которые позволяют Джареду понять, что Дженсен уже опредёленно не сонный. Джаред пихает его назад, на матрас, и взбирается на кровать за ним. Дженсен улыбается, приподнимается на локтях вверх, пока Джаред не прижимает его ещё на один долгий поцелуй — тот, который заставляет Дженсена приподнять бёдра навстречу Джареду, и начать тяжело и горячо дышать. Джаред рычит, опускает руки на бёдра Дженсена, огибая край его боксеров, а затем резко поднимает его ноги вверх.

Дженсен ахает, откидывает голову назад, как пока пальцы Джареда сжимают его бёдра, поглаживают кожу ног, забравшись под ткань боксеров. Джаред с интересом наблюдает за каждой реакцией. Он опускает одну ногу Дженсена, укладывая её рядом со своей, другую продолжает держать на весу. Закрыв глаза, он любовно поглаживает изгиб ноги Дженсена, запоминая линии кончиками своих пальцев.

— Фрик, — говорит Дженсен насмешливо, потому что маленькая одержимость Джареда была нескончаемым источником развлечения для него с тех пор, как он о ней узнал. Он тянет за одну из шлёвок Джаредовых джинсов, намекая, что пора бы уже дать ему то, что он, Дженсен, хочет. Джаред поднимает глаза и, не отрывая взгляда от лица Дженсена, проводит языком влажную линию по внутренней стороне его ноги, посылая ясный сигнал: он даст Дженсену всё, когда тот будет готов. Это приятно, и Дженсен тихо стонет и подчиняется.

Не в силах больше сопротивляться, Джаред пробегает пальцами по ноге Дженсена, задерживается на бёдрах. Тот ёрзает и кусает губы, когда Джаред отодвигает мягкую голубую ткань его боксеров, дразня пару мгновений, и, наконец, обращает внимание на член Дженсена, сжимая его через складки белья. Дженсена выгибает вверх, и «Да...» срывается с его губ, пока Джаред ласкает его в своём ритме.

Дженсен лениво проводит ладонью по собственной груди, кончики пальцев касаются кожи в течение нескольких жаждущих наслаждения секунд, доставляющих мягкое удовольствие. Руки Джареда все еще изучают кривизну Дженсеновых ног, он едва справляется с лёгкой дрожью, потому что порой ему кажется, что он может кончить от одного лишь ощущения мягких волос Дженсена под своими пальцами. Он оглаживает плавные линии и сжимает задницу Дженсена.

Дженсен вдруг резко вдыхает, а затем начинает извивается, пока ему не удаётся спустить вниз свои боксеры. Его нетерпение заставляет член Джареда дёргнуться, он ощущает всплеск желания где-то внизу живота, и, наконец, приподнимается с ног Дженсена, чтобы снять свою одежду. Он стаскивает джинсы сначала с одного колена, потом с другого, сбрасывает их с кровати в небрежную кучу на полу. Дженсен чуть приподнимается на локтях, чтобы посмотреть, и Джаред ухмыляется, наблюдая за разгорающимся жаром в его глазах, пока сам он опускает резинку своих трусов. Его нижнее белье вскоре присоединяется к джинсам на полу, сам он наклоняется над Дженсеном. Его руки путешествуют по ногам Дженсена снова и снова, фокусируясь на этот раз на бёдрах. Джаред осторожно разводит их в стороны и опускает себя на член Дженсена, посасывая по всей длине.

Дженсен вздыхает, запустив пальцы в волосы Джареда, взъерошивая их, требуя большего. Его мышцы дрожат под руками Джареда, маленькая дрожь, которая превращается в рывки, когда Джаред начинает сосать сильнее. 

— Боже, — бормочет Дженсен. Джаред хмыкает в знак согласия и прижимает себя к кровати, чтобы дать своему члену краткое, но необходимое давление. Головка трётся об простыни, и Джаред, выдохнув, отстраняется от Дженсена, чтобы взять смазку. Он жаждет оказаться внутри, как и вчера.

Когда Джаред проталкивает в него палец, Дженсен стонет и подтягивает ноги, чтобы предложить Джареду больше места. Мягкий небольшой вздох срывается с его губ каждый раз, когда Джаред касается его простаты, словно электрический импульс проходит через его тело с каждым прикосновением. Джаред снова накрывает губами его член, пальцами тем временем добавляя больше смазки, прежде чем Дженсен настойчиво вцепляется в волосы Джареда. 

— Давай же, — тихо требует он и Джаред подчиняется, садясь и выпрямляясь.

Первый толчок медленный, но легкий и Джареду так хорошо, что он почти путает это с болью. Он вонзает зубы в нижнюю губу Дженсена и сжимает основание своего члена, стараясь не кончить от его плотного тепла, прежде чем они даже начнут. Каждый дюйм, на который Джаред входит в Дженсена, заставляет того еще сильнее выгнуться на кровати. Его дыхание ровное, но губы открыты, ртом он хватает большие глотки воздуха, он закрывает глаза и просто позволяет Джареду проникать в него. Это привычная картина, но Джаред до сих пор любуется, будто в первый раз, не желая упустить момент.

Когда он полностью входит в Дженсена, он дает себе несколько секунд — отдышаться, опомниться. Дженсен чуть приподнимается, с нетерпением побуждая Джареда начать двигаться, и опускает ноги, упираясь в бедра Джареда, используя их в качестве рычага, в то время как его рука сжимает собственный член. Джаред с недовольством убирает руку прочь — он сам обо всем позаботится — и поддаётся нежным покачиваниям Дженсена, закатывая бёдра так, как ему, Дженсену, хочется. Тот стонет, чуть склонив голову, он пытается покрепче ухватиться пальцами за ноги Джареда, чтобы пододвинуться еще ближе к нему.

Как будто Джаред собирается уходить. Он трахает Дженсена сильнее, позволяя себе сделать судорожный вздох и полуприкрыть глаза, наблюдая, как напрягается лицо Дженсена в ответ на удовольствие. А потом Дженсен отпускает себя, отдаваясь жёсткому ритму, которого они оба ждут. Он сжимается вокруг Джареда, ноги тяжелые и тёплые, и Джаред проводит пальцами по тонкому слою пота, который начинает формироваться на коже Дженсена.

Он накрывает кулаком член Дженсена, давая ему твёрдое и постоянное давление так же, как и всегда, определив, что Дженсен должен кончить первым. Иногда Джаред начинает вдалбливаться в Дженсена сильнее, вырывая стоны с его губ.

Кожа Дженсена покрывается румянцем — щёки, шея, грудь. Джаред нагибается и облизывает веснушки на его плече. Он опускается на локоть, другую руку подталкивая Дженсену под спину. Новое положение заставляет Дженсена почти согнуться пополам, схватившись руками за плечи Джареда. Он зарывается пальцами в волосы Джареда, обхватывая его лодыжками, и Джаред просто улетает. Он восхищается тем, как легко Дженсен может обнять его своими длинными ногами, поймать его и заставить остаться. Он стонет и теряет себя в движениях, его толчки ускоряются.

Дженсен еще сильнее прижимается к Джареду, он тяжело дышит, и Джаред чувствует тёплые брызги, когда член Дженсена пульсирует в его руке. Он продолжает свои движения, наслаждаясь тем, как плотно Дженсен сжимается вокруг него. Трудно дышать, трудно сосредоточиться и Джаред чувствует, как его яйца поджимаются, как Дженсен, наконец, получает свой последний оргазм и падает безвольно на кровать, ноги всё ещё заперты в замок вокруг Джареда, но свободно, без усилий, как прежде.

Джаред убирает руку от члена Дженсена и опускает её на его ногу, поглаживая. С полусдавленным стоном, он кончает, сжимаясь внутри Дженсена, пока Дженсен бормочет бессмысленную ерунду и гладит его по волосам. 

— Да, хорошо, отлично...

Когда Джаред спускается с высоты своего оргазма, он целует линию плеча Дженсена, его рука по-прежнему лежит на его ноге. Вздохнув, Дженсен позволяет себе выпустить Джареда из захвата своих ног, опуская их обратно Джареду на бёдра. Он лениво проводит ладонью щеке Джареда. 

— Думаю, ты был прав, — бормочет он и Джаред поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Улыбка Дженсена почти от уха до уха. 

— Я думаю, что я слишком устал, чтобы вставать.

Джаред смеётся и садится. 

— Это хорошо. 

По правде говоря, он тоже чувствует себя слишком усталым, чтобы встать, но это не значит, что он не собирается позлорадствовать. И кроме того...ноги Дженсена всё ещё вокруг него, их естественный изгиб подчеркивается еще сильнее тем, как Дженсен согнул колени. Он снова оглаживает ноги и его член с надеждой приподнимается.

Смеясь, Дженсен протягивает руку, обнимает шею Джареда и притягивает его обратно к себе. 

— Фрик, — говорит он, ероша волосы Джареда.

Джаред укладывается на него сверху, толкая его на кровать. 

— Можно подумать, у тебя нет фетишей. 

Он знает, что у Дженсена есть свои секреты.

Дженсен улыбается и подносит руку Джареда к своему рту, посасывая палец, и от ощущений его языка на коже Джаред инстинктивно начинает двигать бёдрами, несмотря на растущую мягкость его члена.

— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

Джаред знает, что вскоре ему придется уделить время другой своей одержимости, потому что то, как Дженсен смотрит на него, то, как он обхватил губами его палец, будет преследовать его, пока он не решит эту проблему. Джаред думает, что это удивительно, что он вообще в состоянии что-то делать, когда рядом такой парень, как Дженсен. Одно можно сказать наверняка: ни один из них сегодня утром не собирается вставать с постели.


End file.
